I Loved Her First
by wolfmyjic
Summary: A sugary sweet songfic. Booth remembers how he loved her first. It's set slightly in the future. This is pure fluff.


**A/N: I heard this song, and just had to write a fic about it.**

**Title: I Loved Her First**

**Summery: A sugary sweet song-fic. Booth remembers how he loved her first. It's set slightly in the future. **

**Rating: 'K' baby**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BONES. :sniffle: No matter how much I beg, they just won't give Booth to me. :sniffle: Oh, well. I also don't own the song. It's 'I loved her first' by Heartland.**

**For those who normally don't read the song, may I ask, as a personal favor to me, please read it. I rather you read the song than the fic. (Did I just say that?) It's a really, really good song. Anyhow, on with the fic.**

**The plot is © WolfMyjic 2006**

_Look at the two of you dancing that way  
Lost in the moment and each others face  
So much in love your alone in this place  
Like there's nobody else in the world_

Special Agent Seeley Booth stood at the edge of a large dance floor. Dressed in a white tux, his hands causally in his pants pockets, as was his habit. His eyes were following the happy couple around as they danced. The bride's cinnamon hair stood out against the whiteness of her wedding gown. Seeley drew in a deep breath, held it in his lungs until they began to burn, and then slowly let it out. It was the only way he knew of to steady his heart- to help subside his pain. He was happy for her, he really was, but his heart was heavy with the fact that she would never again be his.

_I was enough for her not long ago  
I was her number one  
She told me so  
And she still means the world to me  
Just so you know_

His mind drifted back to the moment he heard her- one of his greatest loves- say those words. "I do." Her voice was soft, almost a whisper. In fact he had almost missed it. 'I do.' Two words that echoed in his head. Those words, those simple words, might that it was true. That she wasn't his. That she belonged to someone else.

_So be careful when you hold my girl  
Time changes everything  
Life must go on  
And I'm not gonna stand in your way_

Seeley let a small smile touch his lips when she looked over at him. Her arms around her new husband's neck, her face lit up with happiness. Her blue eyes shone with joy, and she slowly mouthed, "I love you," to him. He titled his head slightly to one side and closed his eyes.

_But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers_

He wasn't going to stand in her way. He knew that Steven made her happy. And that made him happy. Steven was a good man, and Seeley knew he would treat her good and protect her. Her heart might belong to someone else now, but Seeley knew a place in his heart would always belong to her.

_From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it still hard to give her away  
I loved her first_

Seeley felt someone take his hand, and he opened his eyes to find the love of his own life smiling at him. "Are you okay, Seeley?" Temperance asked her husband. Seeley smiled and turned back to watch his daughter, Jordan, dance.

"I will be," he said softly. Tempe squeezed his hand and watched the couple as well.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?"

"That she is, Tempe, just like her mother."

_How could that beautiful women with you  
Be the same freckle face kid that I knew  
The one that I read all those fairy tales to  
And tucked into bed all those nights  
And I knew the first time I saw you with her  
It was only a matter of time_

"It's amazing," Seeley began, as he lead his wife onto the floor, and wrapped his arms around her.

"What is?"

"That it seems like just yesterday I was reading her and Riley and Parker and Bryar bedtime stories. Now I'm watching them getting married, starting families of their owns."

"It is a little overwhelming sometimes," Tempe agreed. "But look at them, Seeley. They're perfect for each other. Reminds me a lot of us." Seeley smiled at his wife.

"You know, I knew he was the one. The first time she came home talking about him."

"You did, huh?" Tempe asked. "That famous Booth gut-feeling?"

"You could say that," he replied and turned her around. "This first time she called him an 'ego driven, alpha male' who was 'impossible to work with'. Sounded an awful lot like her mother there." Tempe dropped her eyes and blushed, and Seeley laughed. He pulled his wife tight and placed a soft kiss on her mouth. "Glad you both were able to over look all that."

_But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But its still hard to give her away  
I loved her first_

"Agent Booth," Steven said to his new father-in-law as the two couples danced close to each other. "Do you mind if I cut in?" Seeley smiled at the young man.

"Not at all, but Steven, you really must drop the 'agent' part. We're family now." The two men switched partners, and Seeley watched for a moment as Steven danced Tempe away, always keeping a respectful distance. He smiled, and turned to look at his oldest daughter. "You look beautiful, Jordan," he said.

"Thank you, Daddy," she answered, a wide smile gracing her face. "What were you thinking about while you were watching us a few minutes ago?"

"How lovely you are," Seeley said. "And how hard it is to give you away. How hard it is as a father to know that I'm not your number one anymore." Jordan stopped dancing and hugged her father tight.

"But Daddy," she began. She pulled back slightly and looked in his eyes. "You taught me how to love and a place in my heart will always be yours. Always and forever, and nobody, not even Steven, can take that spot." Seeley pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I love you, Jordan. Always know that."

_From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
Someday you might know what I'm going through  
When a miracle smiles up at you  
I loved her first_


End file.
